The present invention relates to systems for supplying liquid fuel, in particular LPG, to the engines of motor vehicles.
The systems of the type specified above typically comprise a liquid-fuel tank, a plurality of injectors associated to the cylinders of the engine for injecting the fuel in the liquid state into said cylinders, a manifold or rail for supplying the liquid fuel to said injectors, a pipe for the supply of the liquid fuel from the tank to the aforesaid rail, a return pipe for taking the LPG supplied in excess to the injectors back to the tank, a pump submersed in the liquid fuel present in the tank for supplying the liquid fuel through the delivery pipe, and an electric motor for controlling the pump.
LPG supply systems of the type referred to above are, for example, described in the European patent No. EP-B-0 725 205 and in the European patent No. EP-B-0 922 851 in the name of the present applicant, as well as in the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,924 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,237.